


La Bitacora de las Serpientes.

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, LatinHetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Hibridos serpientes, LatinHetalia - Freeform, M/M, nagas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Anotaciones del Biologo Colombiano David Santander sobre las Nagas adultas.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), Colombia/Venezuela (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	La Bitacora de las Serpientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Jorge 2p Colombia.

La bitácora de las serpientes.

**I el nido.**

**16 de junio**

El día de hoy he podido dar con lo que al parecer es uno de los descubrimientos más importantes desde que llegue a la selva amazónica. He encontrado un nido de naga adulto.

Sospecho de un naga adulto, quizá de una longitud de uno siete u ocho metros de largo…bastante grande ya que el recinto es enorme. Encontré restos de piel, pedazos y restos de su comida.

Normalmente se alimentan de pájaros o animales pequeños, pero también sobreviven de frutas y algunos tubérculos. Si bien es cierto que los Nagas están dotados de una cola musculosa bastante capaz de asfixiar a su alimento, procuran tener una garganta pequeña así que se les dificulta tragar y alimentarse de criaturas tan grandes. Son criaturas nocturnas, he de suponer que abandonó el nido en la noche para cazar. Aunque también he encontrado su piel, es probable que sea una hembra y que por tanto este en gestación… si tenemos suerte podremos capturarla a tiempo para el estudio.

El nido en cuestión abarcaba los tres metros. Suponemos que los Nagas duermen enrollados en su cola, ocultos dentro de los anillos que forma en la misma. .si esta en gestación no es muy recomendable estar cerca. Sin embargo, es mi obligación para fines educativos.

Estas especies son muy escasas, en su mayoría han emigrado a otras partes de la región por la amplia caza de su piel y contrabando de especies exóticas, así que poco se ha sabido de ellas más que lo que ya sabemos y explicado. También son peligrosas si se les provoca.

Algunos mitos dicen que pueden imitar el lenguaje humano o incluso que pueden abandonar su cola para andar como los humanos o que su piel tiene propiedades sanadoras. No se ha dado credibilidad a estas aseveraciones, mas que todo porque son supersticiones de la gente de los pueblos.

Siempre hay historias de que un Naga se comió a un hombre o algún niño, cuando verdaderamente no tienen dientes para desgarrar, y además su garganta es muy estrecha, tienen una dentadura promedio como la nuestra o eso hemos visto en los esqueletos y, además, son seres solitarios y muy mansos… ¡como todos, solo atacan si se ven amenazados!

Seguiré avanzando los próximos días con la ayuda de mi equipo. Guardé la piel encontrada como muestra y además dicen que trae suerte. Los próximos días me adentraré a la selva para ver si podemos encontrar algo más de estos especímenes...

**18 de junio**

El clima ha empeorado nuestros avances. Hemos decidido descansar en el hostal. La lluvia es implacable. Había logrado avanzar un tramo, pero no hay muchos indicios. Sin embargo, me he dispuesto a investigar sobre este espécimen con los locales.

Nos encontramos con Santiago, hijo de uno de los más antiguos de la Localidad. Santiago caza en la selva y explora con su padre, nos cuenta que una vez su padre regresó asustadísimo de una de sus cazas, decía que había visto a una serpiente enorme enroscada del tronco de uno de los árboles. Pero que al momento de alumbrarla con su linterna era una cosa indescriptible.

_Cuerpo de hombre y de la cintura para abajo era serpiente._

Yo le pedí que me hablara más de estos avistamientos. Otros hombres también aseguraron haber visto algo como eso, pero no hay más que rumores y los grandes nidos que hay aquí o allá, los nidos de los Nagas son bastante discretos y fáciles de desarmar, pero siempre los abandonan cuando mudan de piel.

Santiago me llevó al hostal donde el dueño me habló sobre su experiencia con una de estas apariciones. Al parecer su perro desapareció cuando estaba paseando en la espesura. A los pocos días encontró su cadáver “tirado por ahí. Usted lo hubiera visto, tenía todos los huesos rotos” Se pensaba que era una boa normal, pero tenía sus dudas luego de hablar con el padre de Santiago.

También me contó de que Fernando había visto a un –según pensaba el- espectro que deambulaba por la vegetación en las noches. Intentó cazarlo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un espectro porque –según el- flotaba por el lugar y emitía una especie de siseo de muerte. 

Yo acumulé todas estas historias y medité sobre las posibilidades que eran muchas. Era un hombre de ciencia, no podía dejarme guiar por espectros o fantasmas o incluso alucinaciones de las personas.

No existían reportes de pérdidas del ganado por estrangulación, por otros animales quizá, pero no había ninguna cabra estrangulada. Si hubiera sido un Naga estoy seguro que su intención era defenderse y no comer. No podrían. Espero la tormenta pase lo más pronto posible y retomar la investigación.

**23 de junio**

Hemos podido encontrar la piel entera de una naga. Desconozco que sexo es, pero es enorme. Mide alrededor de seis metros. La he guardado por las manchas que estas tienen, puedo decir que es una boa constrictora. Sospecho que la misma del otro nido. Santiago me guio a una caverna que era donde su padre había visto a la serpiente.

Pero fuimos incapaces de entrar. Santiago se arrepintió de haberme llevado allí, supongo que este también cree en las supersticiones de su padre, aunque le he explicado mis teorías sobre que son los Nagas. Dejando en claro que no son entes místicos.

Él pensaba que estas criaturas se habían extinguido hace mucho de la Localidad, ya que muchos cazadores habían ido a parar a la Selva. Gracias al servicio de protección natural, hemos podido protegerlas.

Necesito colocarle un dispositivo de rastreo, de ese modo podremos monitorearla y aprender de ellas. Si es posible llevarla al laboratorio y hacerle algunos exámenes para luego liberarla.

El descubrimiento de la piel me emociona bastante, no deseo detenerme solo en eso, recorrimos más allá de la caverna, pero no encontramos mucho más. Oscurecería y debíamos de regresar.

Ω

Cuando desperté una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cabeza. Volví a mi posición acostado. Intenté mover mis piernas, pero la pesadez en mi cuerpo no me lo permitió, de pronto caí en cuenta de que no sabía exactamente donde estaba ¿me había caído? Seguro. Me golpeé con algo, pero no recuerdo muy bien con que o que era.

Intenté recordar, pero el dolor me insistía en no pensar. Luego me di cuenta que no podía ver nada de nada. Y era _nada de nada._

Lentamente mis sentidos-a excepción de la vista- se despertaron poco a poco…el olfato, olía a humedad, pero también a tierra y madera seca. ¿Pero por qué estaba en la oscuridad? ¿me habré perdido?

Intenté hablar, pero un sonido repentino me detuvo.

Me mordí los labios y sentí ahora el temor de lo desconocido. Poco después, probé mover mis piernas, pero nada. Era como si no pudieran responder y dentro de mi mente temía la posibilidad de haber quedado invalido. ¡Invalido y sin saber por qué!

Otra vez aquel sonido.

No puedo reconocerlo, pero se escucha cercano, y algo se está moviendo… ¿una arácnea? No sería absurdo.

Pero el sonido…de nuevo me dejó mudo.

Repentinamente algo me obligó a levantarme, como una enorme cama plegable. Me sentí indefenso, no podía evitar lo que sucedía, aunque no sabía que era, pero ahora si podía mover mis piernas y sentí que de mi pequeño coala caían algunos de mis equipos. No sabía cuáles.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas sentían hormigueos, al parecer estaban dormidas por mucho tiempo y me dolían terriblemente.

—¿Eduardo? -Llamé a mi camarógrafo, pero no recibí contestación y busqué a tientas en el suelo la linterna. El suelo era barro, estaba húmeda, y solo entonces me di cuenta que caía una lluvia terrible afuera. - ¿Eduardo, ¿dónde estamos?

Confiaba que él estuviera allí.

Creí haber encontrado mi linterna y enseguida apreté el botón para iluminar mi lugar. Al hacerlo una imagen frente a mi rostro me hizo tirarla lejos de la impresión tan aterradora y me revolqué en el barro intentando huir y encontrar mi linterna de nuevo.

Fallé en mis intentos y me vi obligado a volver a mi primitiva posición de ciego, pero me moví como un loco intentando alejarme ¿Qué era es cosa tan extraña y atroz que estaba a mi lado? Pensé que me infartaría. Parecía un espectro. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero esta situación no me daba tregua. De pronto algo se enroló en mis piernas con rapidez, era un pedazo de masa enorme que comenzaba a cubrirme y enseguida pensé que era una serpiente.

Luego escuché otro sonido más familiar y de repente la linterna se encendió. Observé la figura a mi lado por breves segundos antes de volver a apagarse y así algunas veces. Finalmente, se encendió y vi que ante mí se alzaba un espécimen adulto

Un naga adulto

_O adulta_

No determinaba su sexo

Su cola estaba fuertemente pegada a mí, aunque no me apretaba, me obligué a tranquilizarme pues estos seres reaccionan ante las acciones violentas de otros.

La criatura estaba distraída con la linterna y solo cuando volvió hacia donde yo estaba me di cuenta que era ciega.

Sus ojos eran grises.

Tenía la linterna tan cerca de su rostro que me dio la impresión que no reaccionaba ante esta. Me quede mudo del susto. Era enorme. Enorme. Su cola media como unos seis u ocho metros, de piel brillante y reluciente con círculos, podía ver que su piel de pecho tenia ciertas escamas de un olor entre durazno y lunares marrón en la espalda y el cuello.

Un cabello negro desordenado y cejas oscuras. De mirada severa. Me encontraba entre emocionado y asustado. ¡Finalmente! ¡Un naga vivo! …

El sonido de vibración del teléfono celular la sacó de sus examinadoras maneras con la linterna y yo volví a mi realidad maravillosa. Una naga adulto. Moví mis manos y sentí la textura de su cola, maciza, dura pero elástica y me dispuse a buscar mi bolsillo, pero ella no me lo permitía, se levantó frente a mí, era muy alta.

Estábamos en una cueva, olía a encierro…y algo más desagradable.

La criatura tenia manos como las mías y al levantarse en toda su majestuosidad comenzó a tocarme el rostro, ah, en efecto, era ciega… vi su lengua, que era algo fina a la nuestra y con eso me olfateaba, tenía sus labios abiertos, eso le permite sentir el aire de entraba en su cavidad bucal y percibir mejor.

Sus manos estaban sucias…como era de esperar y se metían en mi cabello y mis orejas… luego me tomaba de los lados y parecía medir algo…como quien busca alguna cosa. Se detuvo en mis ojos y yo temí que me quedara ciego como ella. Ay _Virgen santa…_

Entonces comenzó a sisear…o eso creía, era como un sonido que salía desde el fondo de su garganta…continuo y estable, pero no le comprendía, poco después se calló y se movió con la linterna aun en la mano, mas no me soltó las piernas, más bien me hizo mover con ella… era gigantesca.

Me dispuse a ubicar mis pertenencias en el suelo, y en cuanto se movió conmigo pude alcanzar mi teléfono celular… rápidamente lo saqué, pero no respondí, es increíble que pudiera recibir señal en este lugar ah…no. Se había apagado.

Logré ver el GPS tirado a un lado de mis piernas, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Estas criaturas son altamente sensibles a los movimientos y vibraciones de la tierra, por algo se cree que pueden predecir los terremotos.

Tenía que relajarme para que pensara que estaba muerto o algo así y perdiera el interés en mi…Dios mío, si solo tuviera una cámara.

¿Cómo había parado aquí en primer lugar? Recuerdo que iba detrás de Santiago y luego nada más… Intenté recordar, pero la punzada volvió a mi cabeza y me llevé la mano al cabello y …sangre.

Siseé de dolor. Me había golpeado la cabeza.

De repente sus dos ojos grises estaban clavados en mi mano y volvió a levantarse en su poderío de reptil rey.

—Ah…

Entenderán mi emoción y miedo en ese momento tan crucial, una de las especies en peligro de extinción más grandes del mundo (Sin contar con las agilas de los andes) estaba frente a mí en todo su esplendor y yo no tenía ni una puñetera cámara o algo para documentarlo.

Llevó sus manos hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza y sentí el dolor en la herida, ella tocaba con cuidado y parecía triste. _Increíble…pueden hacer gestos faciales…_

Tenía una expresión triste porque estaba herido, pero no cerraba la boca de ese modo olía y saboreaba el aire. Entonces torpemente intentó limpiarme la sangre, pero yo sentía que quería matarme cada vez que pasaba su mano en la herida. Y aaaahhh…veía estrellas del dolor. Entonces le detuve. 

—Basta… -Me lamenté.

Ella se quedó quieta y recogió las manos. Sus manos eran similares a las de los humanos, solo que un poco más grande y algo escamosas…

—Gracias, pero duele demasiado…-Le hablé suavemente, no podía más… me di un momento para incorporarme del dolor.

Repentinamente liberó mis piernas de su cola maciza y me dejó libre en el suelo. La vi moverse y su enorme cola estaba a mi alrededor. Como un circulo.

Este es uno de sus comportamientos, cuando desean proteger algo, lo encierran en un círculo dentro de su cola, de esa manera también duermen y encuban a sus crías. Es simplemente fascinante.

Entonces, me hallaba yo dentro de su cola mientras me observaba con sus ojos ciegos... yo también le miré –había dejado la linterna caer en el suelo y pronto me di cuenta de que el GPS estaba no muy lejos de ella.

Intenté moverme, pero la vi hacer una expresión e inclinar su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde me moví. Estaba siguiendo mis movimientos por la vibración del piso, sin duda, que astutos eran estos híbridos. Me preguntó si …

—¿puedes hablar?

Ella abrió los labios, no hizo movimiento alguno.

—¿Me escuchas?

¿Acaso también era sorda?

En un ataque de valor, fui a dar con la linterna, la alcancé y ella no se alarmó. Entonces apunté hacia ella y la observé por completo.

Erguida media como unos dos metros, su cabello era de un negro sucio y no tenía pechos…lógico, no era un mamífero. No noté su sexo en su cola, pero tenía rasgos andróginos. Aunque de momento me parecía un tanto femenino.

Los lunares en su cola tenían patrones circulares de color marrón oscuro y hasta negros, algunas partes eran de color arena. Busqué la punta de su cola e intenté ponerme de pie con mis piernas temblorosas. Ella no me estaba viendo mas bien me estaba sintiendo…movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con los labios entreabiertos.

Pronto di mis primeros pasos hacia la punta de su cola… entonces detallé que debía ser una serpiente vieja, suponía tenía más de diez años. Se dice que pueden vivir hasta los veinte y si se está en estado de preservación hasta los treinta o treinta y cinco.

Pensé…

—¿No le gustaría venir conmigo? –

Pero era inútil, ella no me entendí.

Para mi sorpresa en encorvó un poco hacia mi altura y se colocó muy cerca, volvió la cabeza a un lado y me mostro su oreja, _AH, sus orejas eran iguales a las nuestra._

—Que si no le gustaría venir conmigo… 

Emocionado intenté tocar su mano, sus uñas eran largas y gruesas para aferrarse a los troncos…

—…Habrá comida y podríamos cuidarte…-

La vi moverse y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, mostrándome la otra oreja. 

—Soy David Santander. Podríamos darte un nombre también. Te trataré bien. – entonces toqué su mano, sentí algunas escamas… _que genial. Como un sueño._

Ella bajó la cabeza miró mi mano, era pequeña en comparación a la de ella. La tomó torpemente y la puso cerca de su boca. Oliéndola. Tenía algo de mi sangre, pronto la vi hacer un gesto triste y _fue increíble._

—Sí, sí, estoy herido, no es nada, aunque no recuerdo como me lo hice. Creo que me caí en algún lugar. 

Ella no me respondió, obviamente. Pero tenía la atención en mi mano con expresión afligida.

—¿De verdad eres ciega? …que extraño. ¿Cómo terminaste ciega? Eres muy bonita. –Con mi mano libre quise comprobar la textura de su cabello. Wow, era grueso y suave, estaba lleno de tierra y polvo, obviamente sucio… pero era aun así increíble.

Ella se mantuvo quieta. 

Ah, son seres muy mansos cuando confirman que no eres una amenaza para ellas y no lo era.

—¿Verdad que no? …no te haré daño… Ven, ven, déjame verte mejor… -Le pedía, completamente fascinado por ella. Cuantas escamas, y los lunares en su espalda y cuello. Me di en la tarea de mirarle todo, incluso su nariz, que era pequeña y su lengua.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de documentarme.

Ella recogió su cola de mi alrededor; quieta y mansa. Solo me olfateaba con sus labios entre abiertos. No confiaba en sus ojos. Me permitió tocarle la piel, la cola y las manos. La examiné con la linterna y evalué sus atributos.

Intenté saber su sexo, pero me fue imposible, no me atrevía a investigarla de esa forma a la primera que me había proporcionado su confianza, de modo que la tomé como un espécimen hembra.

Notaba que su cola tenia rastros de piel muerta, y seca, así que estaba mudando la piel, evento extraordinario. Ella misma se la desprendía con las manos, usando las uñas. _Aaaahh, era un ser impresionante_.

—¿No estarás gestando verdad, preciosa? -Le pregunté con cariño que ya le tomé en estos minutos – No creo, sino me hubieras atacado sin chistar… ¿estás muy sola aquí? ¿verdad?

Le acaricié el cabello, ella movió la cabeza como evitándome, y me mostró la oreja.

—Podrías tener compañía en el refugio. Pero solo si quieres… ¿No quieres? –Le pregunté, como si fuera a responder, pero me interesaba tenerla en el refugio, aunque sea unos días para examinarla, luego podría liberarla. –Hay un pueblito no muy lejos de aquí…

Ella no se movía

—…Les has asustado en varias ocasiones… siento que es un peligro para ti. Sabes, ellos no entienden que eres buena, solo que están muy cerca de tu hogar… podrían herirte…¿Me dejarías ponerte algo? ¿si?

Ella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cuerpo, se colocó detrás de mí, siendo tan alta me sentí intimidado ya que no podía verla, pero podía ver su cola… entonces… me di cuenta que ya no caía mas la lluvia. 

Iluminé el lugar por completo y encontré la salida de la cueva. Entonces el mundo real vino a mí. Seguro Eduardo estaba como loco buscándome y los del pueblo, _ah, que problemón._

—Tengo que irme. Además de tratarme la herida…-Reflexioné. La busqué a ella que se acercaba a mí con expresión atenta, su forma de moverse me recordó la historia de los hombres de la localidad, como un fantasma y podía escuchar como arrastraba la tierra. sus cejas las arqueó y me escuchó (o eso pensé)– Me tengo que ir. ¿Entiendes, preciosa?

Le acaricié una mano de uñas largas.

—Quizá regrese de nuevo, pero debo darte algo primero. –Ella miraba su mano y la mía… no estaba prestando mucha atención. De modo que me moví y até el GPS en su muñeca. Lo hice con el precinto, pero no lo hice demasiado fuerte… Ella lo olfateo y se quedó por un momento viéndolo sin ver y luego acerco su rostro al mío con los labios entre abiertos… oliéndome, sacó la lengua…

Yo me eché para atrás…

Pero no me resistí a acariciar la cabeza.

—Cuídate mucho, voy a estar viéndote. ¿Sí?, no te lo quites…

Ella se mordió el precinto, pero al poco tiempo desistió enderezándose como esperando algo. Observaba fijamente un lugar en la cueva, pensé que había oído algo, así que yo me quedé en silencio con la intención de también escuchar, pero no era nada.

Oh sí.

_…Se escuchaba algo…_

No sabía que era, pero estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa…-

Alumbré con la linterna a todos lados, De repente me vi cubierto totalmente por la cola como la vez anterior, pero el circulo era más pequeño. Dentro de él no lograba alumbrar nada. Pronto su cola me tomó de las piernas y me arrastró por la cueva… La agitación me sacudió el estómago y sentí mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Ella se movía por la cueva y emitía un ruido más grueso y agresivo que antes.

Entonces, su enorme torso llegó a cubrirme, como una especie de abrazo y comencé a pensar que quizá algo terrible estaba pasando. Logré iluminar mi alrededor y fue cuando me percaté que había algo más con nosotros.

Era otro naga, mucho más grande que ella. Tenía su cola enrollada en ella, esta era más oscura y gruesa y pesada, la obligó a detenerse. Era un evento fantástico pero terrible porque al parecer era su compañero y estaba tratando de llegar a mí.

No era ciega por lo que vi, sus ojos reaccionaban a la luz de la linterna, gruñía y siseaba con una expresión feroz. De cabello castaño muy oscuro. No pude detallarlo bien en ese momento, no parecía contento y bueno, es una reacción natural, no olvidaba que era un intruso….

_Pero ella me estaba protegiendo._

Era maravilloso este nuevo descubrimiento, al parecer desarrollaba una especie de lealtad a los cuerpos cercanos, eso explicaba también la territorialidad de su compañero o familiar. Aun no era claro.

Por un instante que alumbré el rostro del nuevo espécimen se alejó pues la luz le molestaba y se cubrió con las manos. Estaba mojado, me di cuenta, pero no soltaba la cola de ella.

Yo no podía hacer mucho, estaba atrapado en los brazos de ella, sabia como abrazar muy bien y sabía que no me podía soltar, su compañero no iba a ser tan amable … pero ocurrió algo espantoso.

Su compañero comenzaba a enrollarse cada vez más en ella con su cola y la aplastaba con su peso, en poco tiempo podría alcanzarme ya que me encontraba muy cerca y podría estrangularme, si me atrapaba estaba muerto. No me molestaba la idea de morir por una serpiente, pero si la idea de no poder llevar mis conocimientos bien documentados…ah y que no podre investigar más de ellas, terrible limitante, virgen santa.

De pronto ella simplemente me soltó, bueno, prácticamente me arrojó a un lado, y vi cómo se abalanzaba hacia su compañero y ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder saber quién era quien. Sus colas se fusionaron y comenzaron a luchar y aunque era un espectáculo sin igual y jamás había visto algo así tan de cerca y me fascinaba, ¡debía aprovechar la oportunidad y correr!

Recogí el coala y me apresuré a buscar la salida que había visto momento antes, me costó algo subir hasta la boca de la cueva y me encontré con el barro de la tierra por la lluvia, era de noche, pero no me importó y sali con rapidez por la selva, me giré por un momento para ver si era seguido, pero no escuchaba nada, no me detuve…por que vi unas luces en la oscuridad. Eran los hombres de la localidad, me estaban buscando.

_Gracias a Dios._

Cuando me encontré con Eduardo, le conté –con mucha discreción – lo que me había ocurrido. Sanaron mis heridas, tenía más de las que me había dado cuenta, pero bueno, estaba oscuro, nada que hacer. Me dieron una inyección en la nalga por si a las moscas, dijeron ellos.

La herida de mi cabeza no era tan grave como había pensado, sin embargo, fue tratada con mucha precaución, como iba diciendo, cuando vi a Eduardo, en seguida le conté lo que me había ocurrido, él al principio no me quiso creer, pero yo le asegure y le pedí que buscara el dispositivo del GPS para que confirmara mi historia. Así lo hizo y en la computadora observamos la señal del mismo.

Mi emoción era indescriptible, y poco después el también saltó de alegría. No solo habíamos encontrado a un naga adulto, de hecho, eran dos nagas adultos, y si teníamos suerte estarían emparejados. Lo que temía era que abandonaran su nido tan pronto como yo hui de ellos. Son seres muy precavidos, allí donde están.

Eduardo me pidió más detalles, que no tarde en dar, pero le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie. No confiaba en las personas de la Localidad, aun me pregunto si la ceguera de la naga tenía algo que ver con ellos. Era nuestro deber averiguarlo, pero Eduardo me exhortó a descansar y recuperarme. Lo más difícil había pasado, ya teníamos a un espécimen en nuestro radar y para donde sea que se fuera iríamos nosotros.

Teníamos que tener cuidado con el otro espécimen sin identificar, el que intentaba alcanzarme, pero me reconforta saber que ella intentaba protegerme como si fuera una cría. Era un comportamiento nuevo. Hum…escribiré estas cosas en la bitácora para su próximo análisis.

Δ

Efectivamente, como sospechábamos habían abandonado su cueva. Nos trasladamos cautelosamente a donde había estado noches antes, estaba nervioso y emocionado. Queríamos recolectar la mayor información. Pero no había mucho que tomar, eran muy limpios.

Ella se encontraba unos kilómetros más adelante, cerca del rio y pronto fuimos. Estábamos Eduardo, Santiago y yo. Sigilosamente nos encontrábamos en el nacimiento de la quebrada…rápido nos escondimos en la espesura de la vegetación que nacía alrededor de la quebrada…los sancudos me comían vivo y desee largarme de allí….

La señal indiscutiblemente provenía de aquí, pero no había muchas manifestaciones de vida en ese lugar. Pregunté a Santiago y este afirmó que era una quebrada común y poco profunda. Venia del Rio mucho más arriba y pasaba cerca del pueblo donde se abría un lago, lugar de los pescadores.

Nos quedamos en la espera, y pasaron alrededor de una hora o dos horas, mirando nuestro alrededor. 

De pronto algo nos espabiló, y ordené a Eduardo tener la cámara lista. A simple vista la imagen causaba terror, como un espanto, pero poco a poco se revelaba un cuerpo humano en el agua, yo sabía que era. Cuando salió la cabeza de color marrón, se me paralizó todo el cuerpo.

**_Era él._** Le dije a Eduardo, “El familiar de ella”

Eduardo en seguida entendió a lo que me refería. Bien sabíamos que ellas eran muy buenas nadadoras, posteriormente vimos su enorme y gruesa cola de un color madera oscura, tenía algo en la mano, al parecer era un pescado pequeño que se retorcía en sus manos grandes y poderosas…

No se movía de ese lugar y eso nos desesperó un poco, mas Eduardo detalló sus atributos y pensó que por el tamaño era un macho. Tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, _evento prodigioso._

Santiago estaba sencillamente mudo, aunque luego comenzó a hacer preguntas con voz ansiosa, cosas como ¿es capaz de comer a un niño? ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿hablara? ¿si nos ve nos va a estrangular? Y todas esas cosas inspiradas en el miedo. Mientras el espécimen no se movía, explicamos algunas cosas de ellos.

…Poco después de terminar de hablar, vi que se movía hacia la derecha y repentinamente metió su mano en el agua y casó otro pez pequeño como una sardina, la velocidad con que lo hizo fue abrumadora y me quedé con la boca abierta de la emoción.

Sorpresivamente, otro cuerpo apareció en la superficie y con suavidad daba círculos alrededor del primer espécimen. Que ya me estaba preguntando como lo íbamos a llamar…Jorge, me recomendó Eduardo, _“tiene cara de Jorge”_

Yo lo miré incrédulo, pero no me iba a poner a discutir.

Ella apareció de las aguas. Se veía diferente. Sus escamas eran más claras y tenía muchas más en el cuello y la espalda que terminaban en la zona lumbar. _Ah, era tan maravillosa,_

—Creo que son pareja. –Me mencionó Eduardo.

—¿Lo son?

—Pues mira sus colas

Así lo hice y me di cuenta estaban enrolladas muy íntimamente. Entonces “Jorge” le acercó sus presas a su boca entreabierta y ella se las comió. Ah sus dientes…La estaba alimentando.

—¿Es hembra?

—No lo sé-Le respondí a Santiago.

—No tiene tetillas

—Las serpientes no tienen tetillas –Le dijo indignado. 

—Tendríamos que dormirlas y examinarlas. –Recomendó Eduardo - ¿Las llevaremos al refugio?

—Es lo que quiero, pero …-Hice una mueca.

—¿Pero ¿qué?

—Solo míralas…

La estaba alimentando. Como si fuera una cría. Normalmente en el mundo animal, tener una discapacidad te hacia bajar las posibilidades sobrevivir. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ciega tenia a alguien que le cuidaba y al parecer le protegía. Eso era amor.

Se cuestiona el amor en el mundo de estos seres, pero yo sostenía que siendo híbridos compartían parte de nuestros comportamientos, aunque atenuados.

No lo sé, se veían felices, Cuando ella terminó de comer sus presas, vi como el macho pasaba sus manos por sus ojos y la tomaba del su torso como apoyándose en ella y esta se inclinó un tanto hacia una roca.

¿Qué están haciendo? - me preguntó Santiago.

Vi a Eduardo hacer un gesto y luego lanzo un _Oh no_

_¿Cómo que Oh no? ¿oh no qué? ¿Qué?_

—Van a hacerlo

—¿Qué van a hacer? –Preguntamos Santiago y yo al unísono.

Eduardo no me dijo nada, se concentró grabando, así que yo también hice lo mismo. … _Y oh no. Iba a hacerlo._

Ella se quedó inmóvil, tiesa y rodeo al macho con sus brazos mientras este la envolvía con su gruesa cola. Oh Dios mío… iba a aparearse. La emoción recorría todo el cuerpo. Era un evento fantástico, pasaba una vez al año según los libros, aunque se dice que ellas podían frecuentarlo con sus parejas habituales. Se piensa que es un comportamiento humano.

Cuando estuvieran completamente unidas, el comenzó a moverse, es decir buscando encajar o esperando a que ella lo aceptara, cuando lo hizo, ella vibró y ambos…sisearon ¿gimieron? No se… pero luego estuvieron muy quietas por alrededor de …mucho tiempo. Solo pasando sus manos por su espalda y hombros, ella. Y éll la sostenía del comienzo de la cola, en su cintura para que no se lastimara con la roca o algo, no sé, es difícil saber sus intenciones.

Cuando volví a ver a Santiago tenía una expresión de asco, con vergüenza y mucha turbación, no sabía lo afortunado que era de estar presenciando evento más sublime de la naturaleza hibrida en el mundo.

La situación tomó su tiempo, el debía asegurarse de fecundar a la hembra, si no, bueno tendría que repetirse hasta que lo lograra, se dicen que podía tomar muchas horas o _días…_

Es común que varios machos se pelearan por la hembra antes de este ritual, pero el ganador, lo elegía ella siempre y era para toda la vida. Entonces, debo deducir que ella eligió a … _Jorge_ como su pareja para toda la vida.

Desconozco si existen otros especímenes en la selva, espero que si… pero Jorge se ve fuerte y viril, ella se ve saludable y capaz, así que puedo estar feliz de saber que tendrán una descendencia de calidad.

De tres a cuatro crías.

Pensar en ello me conmovió profundamente y casi olvido que estaban copulando apasionadamente momentos antes. Confieso que fue un poco difícil saber si terminaron ya que quedaron unidas por largo rato.

El macho la liberó suavemente y la subió a la roca donde el también subió valiéndose de sus brazos, era increíble parecían seres humanos tomando un baño normal. Ella tenía una expresión tranquila y algo cansada, pero él se veía rebosante de energía y pronto se acercó a su pareja y le acarició de nuevo el rostro y por un instante, pensé que la besaría.

Mire Eduardo. Estaba que lloraba el muy bobo. Santiago no decía nada, estaba absorto.

—Acaban de tener sexo-Soltó Santiago asqueado

—Apareamiento –Corregí indignadísimo.

—Sexo.

—Que vulgar. 

—Cállense… -Nos regañó Eduardo – Nos escucharon

—¿Qué?

Entonces, vi y el macho –tan temible y poderoso- había bajado de la roca y se levantó en todo su poderío de macho reptil con los labios entreabiertos, mirando a su alrededor, aun en el agua.

Teníamos que irnos.

Estaba en posición de ataque. Se sentía amenazado. Había que huir.

Cuando el macho salió del agua, entonces si emprendimos la retirada.

Δ

El tiempo de gestación de la especie es de cinco a seis meses, Tuvimos que regresar al refugio, donde plasmamos lo que descubrimos y desde allí podíamos rastrear el espécimen, gracias a ello, otro grupo de investigación recorrió el perímetro donde habíamos encontrado a la pareja de Nagas.

Sospechábamos que hubieran más, pero para ello debíamos de emprendernos en la tarea de explorar. 

**24 de agosto**

Hoy la unidad de exploración trajo dos especímenes de nagas adultos al refugio. Una de ellas tenia cabello rubio y la cola era dorada con lunares de color cobre. Nos enteramos que la habían bautizado como Martin. Era un ejemplar magnifico, pero había sido herido en la cola, razón por la cual estaba allí.

Estaba dormida cuando la vi, pero de inmediato los doctores procedieron a sanar su herida y colocarla en el patio, en una jaula preparada para ella. El otro si se me hizo conocido, era Jorge.

Desconozco el motivo porque el cual fue capturado, al parecer había sido encontrado cerca de Martin. Por supuesto que al verlo lo reconocí, seguía tan fuerte y su cola larga y maciza con lunares oscuro. En seguida manifesté mis dudas, Fue a parar allí porque fue el causante de la herida de Martin.

Fueron colocados en jaulas diferentes, Eduardo en seguía dijo que Jorge tenía una compañera y que esta seguramente se encontraba en gestación. Eduardo manifestó su preocupación por ella y pidió que la fuéramos a buscar, era una oportunidad de tener un espécimen en gestación en el refugio, aunque debíamos prepararlo primero.

Algo más retraso o más bien aceleró la toma de decisión sobre si ir por ella o no, y fue Jorge que tenía un comportamiento agresivo, Eduardo dedujo que podía ser por la ausencia de su compañera, la unidad de exploración confesó que pensaba que Martin era un familiar, pero al verlo herido y su comportamiento de rechazo ante él y ante todos los del cuerpo de cuidados nos hizo pensar lo contrario.

La situación de Jorge se hacía cada vez peor en ocasiones para poder alimentarle, debíamos dormirlo y sedarlo por horas para examinar posibles heridas.

Mariana entonces determinó que estaba libre de enfermedad y que su mal carácter (a diferencia de Martin que se comportaba de forma más mansa e incluso juguetona con los cuidadores) se debía a la ausencia de algo o alguien. No dimos muchas fuerzas de lo que teníamos que hacer.

Nos entregaron al cuidado de Martin y Jorge los últimos dos meses, la burocracia para este tipo de extracción siempre toma tiempo, no es tan simple como _“Ey, vamos a atrapar algunas nagas en peligro de extinción”,_ Me preocupaba que ya haya dado a luz, es que si eso sucedía todo el material de estudio se reduciría a la mitad.

Un comentario de Eduardo me llegó a intrigar los días que estábamos en nuestro trabajo, mientras Jorge dormía y cambiábamos su alimento y agua, me dijo algo como _“¿No te has fijado que, si miras a Jorge desde este lado, se parece mucho a ti?_

Estuvimos jugando un poco con eso, el pobre Jorge no tenía ni idea, Martin miraba todo desde la reja de su jaula, pero dudaba que entendiera algo, sin embargo, aquello que me dijo tuve que consultarlo con mis otros compañeros y la mayoría no lo había pensado, pero concordaban que “si” “Un poco” “Si lo vez desde este lado, si” “Tal vez, un poco, hum”

Yo no lo pensaba así, primero porque Jorge tenía un rostro bien agrio y amargo. Supongo que esa es su rostro de tristeza, aún estoy sorprendido de lo bueno que son haciendo expresiones faciales.

**20 de septiembre.**

Dos especímenes llegaron, uno de ellos era la compañera de Jorge, fue fácil de reconocer a simple vista, aunque por alguna razón de cerca y con la luz se veía mucho más grande. Ah, sí, aún estaba en gestación cuando llegó al refugio y de inmediato fue puesta en una jaula especial y amplia con grandes árboles y agua.

Ella no opuso resistencia a nada, ni siquiera hizo falta el dormirla, tampoco queríamos hacerlo, no sabiendo cómo iba afectar a su gestación, sin embargo, fue un poco complicada hacerla entrar en la jaula. Era ciega, así que no conocía a donde tenía que ir…

Recuerdo que pregunté si era prudente que Jorge estuviera con ella, y se llegó a la conclusión que, por cuestiones de espacio, era mejor que sí. Martin al estar con la segunda naga a la cual se le atribuyo de “Manuel” por un profesor de Biología de la universidad.

_No entiendo cuál es el placer en hacer algo así._

También decía que combinaba con Martin, M.M. Entonces Eduardo me comentó que debíamos buscarle un nombre a ella también.

“Algo con J” Me dijo Eduardo “Josefin”

“No le pienso colocar ese nombre, es horrible”

“Podemos llamarle Julia. Por La dr. Julia, tiene algo de parecido”

“Por lo ciega. Su esposo es terrible”

Nos echamos a reír y esperábamos que no nos hayan escuchado.

“Pero Julia es un buen nombre, Jorge y Julia” Yo no estaba totalmente convencido.

Era momento de dejar a Jorge dentro de la jaula con ella. Lo dormimos y tuvimos que trasladarlo entre todos los hombres del cuerpo del refugio que eran como diez, Ella cuando entramos se mostró tímida y se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol, no podía vernos pues aun no olvidábamos que era ciega, pero se valía de su olfato y sus oídos, con dificultad dejamos a Jorge en el centro de la jaula.

Repentinamente ella salió de su escondite y se acercó al cuerpo de Jorge, solo se inclinó sobre el e hizo lo mismo que la otra vez, abrió los labios y olfateo todo nuestro alrededor, al momento se paró en mí y por largo tiempo estuvo allí sin hacer nada.

“Creo que te recuerda” Me comentó Eduardo.

“Así crees”

En ese momento ella se acercó mucho a mí y uso sus manos para tocar la parte trasera de mi cabeza, pero allí solo había cabello, ya había sanado la herida que me hice, Confirmó que no había nada allí.

Estuvo por un momento tocando mi cara y se atrevió a oler a Eduardo que muy nervioso no hallaba donde meterse. Pronto uno de nuestros compañeros notó que Jorge tenía los ojos abiertos y emprendimos la retirada antes de que fuéramos atacados por su ardiente carácter.

Al retirarnos y cerrar la jaula noté como Julia se enroscaba en su cola con delicadeza y lo abrazaba como si fuera su forma de decir que lo había extrañado.

“Son tan bonitos.” Dijo Juana con cierta ilusión.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que Jorge retorno la movilidad en sus extremidades y también enrosco su cola en la de ella. _Julia._

A partir de ese momento, fue terrible acercarse a Julia con Jorge cerca, no porque fuera a hacer algo, sino por que representaba como un brazo fuerte y amenazante, pienso que Julia le dijo algo o hizo algo para que se tranquilizara respecto a nosotros. 

Eduardo me comentó que Julia parecía tenerme un cariño especial, y pronto comenzaron a decir que era porque me confundía con Jorge, pero eso era imposible y estúpido, ella era ciega.

Al examinarla pudimos determinar que su ceguera era a causa de quemaduras en sus ojos, sospechábamos que era producto de la caza de nagas, a Jorge se le encontró una cicatriz en la parte trasera de su cola podía ser una herida por algún objeto un cuchillo o algo, casi no se notaba, imaginamos que por sus mudas de piel.

_Pobrecitos._

Comprendemos ahora el carácter tan territorial de Jorge.

**10 de octubre.**

Hoy en la tarde nos sorprendimos al ver un comportamiento muy raro entre M y M. Los hallamos con un inentendible nudo en sus colas en el pequeño tanque que servía para que nadaran. No voy a negar que era un hermoso nudo, las escamas doradas de Martin resaltaban y combinaban muy bien con la cola color cobre de Manuel.

¡Pero que estaban haciendo! ¡Eso era lo que queríamos saber!

Simplemente se estaban haciendo el peor nudo en la vida. Eduardo tenía una crisis, era imposible separarlas. Juana lanzó la posibilidad de que podía ser un juego, pero ya pasaban tres horas y no se separaban.

Entonces la única posibilidad vino a nosotros cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaban intimando. Pero Manuel se estaba resistiendo y por eso es que estaba tardando tanto.

_“Deberíamos detenerlos…”_

_“Eso tendría una mala reacción en Martin después”_

_“No sé qué tan unidos estén, podría generar frustración a futuro”_

Eduardo se tranquilizó un poco al saber que solo era eso, aunque eran dos especímenes machos. Era muy normal este tipo de relaciones en el reino animal. Es decir… lo que a mí me preocupaba es que esto generara tensiones entre ellos dos. Hasta el momento de habían mostrado buenos amigos…

Martin era un espécimen juguetón y muy curioso, dominaba el uso de las manos y los dedos, se aburría rápido y siempre deseaba estar en movimiento… era nuestro espécimen más alegre y amable…

Manuel era un poco más quieto y le gustaba dormir a la sombra y nadar. No rechazaba a Martin, pero lo observaba desde lejos en algunas ocasiones con cierta reserva. No queríamos que Martin se acercara a Jorge por que este era muy territorial, sospechábamos que por ataques del pasado. Menos queríamos que se encontrara con Julia o podría haber algún enfrentamiento entre ambos machos dominantes.

¡Era compleja la situación! ¡No era un simple nudo y yaaaaa! ¡Estamos hablando del futuro de la investigación! ¡El futuro del estudio se debería entre si deshacíamos el nudo o que!

Inesperadamente algo sucedió y Juana llegó a la conclusión que estaban luchando por el dominio. ¿Qué dominio? Estaban copulando. A las horas Manuel parecía cansarse y permitió que Martin le dominara.

Hay comportamientos parecidos con algunos otros híbridos, pero …no creo que debían de hacernos esto. Pasaron horas en el agua. ¡Horas! Manuel permitió que Martin se abriera paso a través de el en varias ocasiones. Con sus colas unidas se abrazaban se varias formas y se tenían siempre el rostro muy cerca. Desconozco si estas especies tienen la capacidad de besarse.

A la mañana siguiente Martin seguía dormido envuelto en la cola de Manuel y desde entonces se evidenció un fuerte acercamiento entre ellos dos. Martin podía pasar horas con Manuel en una sesión de juegos y cuando dormían en el día era común que Martin lo envolviera en su cola para reposar cerca de su cuerpo. Aunque era un comportamiento algo inusual, no perdimos la oportunidad de atenderlo.

**28 de Octubre**

Las crías de Julia nacieron sin dificultad alguna, aunque nos tenían a todos algo angustiados, en ocasiones podía presentarse dificultades al momento del parto, pero Jorge estuvo con ella todo el tiempo y no nos permitió acércanos. Tampoco lo intentamos ya que se habían escondido y no queríamos estresar más a la pareja.

Nacieron tres en total, todas tenían ojos azules y entonces pensamos que ese era el color de los ojos de Julia antes de ser quemado. Las crías median treinta centímetros y su cola era similar a la de Jorge. Eran todos morenos y no había una hembra entre ellos.

La primera noche, Julia durmió dentro del anillo de la cola de Jorge. Luego las crías recorrieron los límites de la jaula con Julia siguiéndoles de cerca. Las crías no se separaban de la madre por mucho tiempo, eran muy tímidas, pero pronto las examinamos para confirmar que no existieran mal formaciones en su anatomía, una de ellas, era José, entraba en mi mano, y su cola era muy larga, más larga que la de sus hermanos. Tenía el cabello oscuro y lunares en su cuello. Las crías eran muy tímidas, no se separaba mucho de Julia y Jorge siempre estaba atento a todo lo que hacían ya que la madre era ciega y no era muy confiable.

Jorge se tornó un poco más tranquilo, _solo un poco,_ creo que la paternidad también golpea a los híbridos más amargados. Jugaba con las crías atrapándolas usando sus manos y en ocasiones pasaba algunas horas buscando cosas en su boca, como confirmando que no comieran nada extraño, no sabíamos muy bien a que se debían esa inspección, pero una teoría era que con la lengua podían oler y guiarse para reconocer su alrededor.

Lo más interesantes fue ver cómo les enseñaban a nadar en el tanque de agua, prácticamente las crías aprendían a hacerlo solas y a pesar de que Julia no podía ver bien era una excelente nadadora. Los ojos de los nagas tienen como un lente protector que las ayuda a ver bajo el agua. Eso les ayudaba para detectar su presa y estrangularlas…

Observamos su comportamiento por unos meses más y luego nos tomó la tarea de liberarlas, en otro lugar más apartado que el terreno anterior, temíamos que sus crías fueran motivo de alarma. Además, en cautiverio no podían desarrollarse como mandaba la naturaleza.

El pueblo era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente capaz para ser una amenaza para ellos. A cada cría le colocamos un GPS y a Jorge (aunque costó porque este lo rompía) le colocamos uno en el brazo. 

Confieso que yo no deseaba dejarlos ir aún. Me había encariñado con estas criaturas. Eduardo asegura que me podía encariñar con cualquier animal e hibrido que tuviera la oportunidad de acercarme. Me gustaban los animales, que le iba a hacer.

El punto era que no quería que se fueran aun, habían encontrado un buen lugar para ellos, cerca de un lago, había abundancia en comida y estaba apartado, donde el ser humanos no irían ni a perderse ni por gusto, era un área protegida. Por tanto, no se les daba acceso a los humanos.

Tuvimos que dormir a Jorge, pero a Julia y sus crías no fue necesario, ella era tranquila y se había acostumbrado a nosotros muy fácilmente, no podía decir lo mismo de Jorge. Me pregunto qué es lo que Julia le vio Jorge, tenía un humor de perro, no, creo que los perros eran mucho más amables que él. La cosa que no sé cómo podía ser ella tan tranquila y el tan amargado y territorial.

Julia incluso permitía que tomáramos a sus crías, pero con su actitud siempre vigilante, siempre dormía con ellas y Jorge siempre le rondaba cerca. Era un poco complicado que Jorge se relajara mientras intentáramos tomar a alguna de sus crías o estar cerca. Pero gracias a la Virgen no hubieron incidentes.

El día en que los íbamos a trasladar…como decía habíamos llegado primero a Jorge a la jaula, y luego a Julia con sus crías, el viaje tomaría unas cuantas horas de camino y como se rumoreaba en el equipo que Julia me tenía un especial cariño –y aparte me parecía a Jorge, - dijeron que yo iría con Eduardo, mi fiel amigo.

Fue una travesía larga y algo nostálgica, pero tenía que hacerse, en cautiverio las crías no podrían adaptarse a su hábitat natural y por tanto no podrían sobrevivir.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el sol ya iba a ocultarse y nos apresuramos, Jorge ya estaba despierto, así que solo abrimos la jaula con mucho cuidado, no habrían despedidas como en las películas, inmediatamente que el salió de la jaula se alejó unos metros, y Julia tomó a sus crías y las dejó en el suelo que rápidamente fueron con su padre y subieron a la protección de su cola.

Bueno allá iban.

Julia se tomó su tiempo en salir, y me vi obligado a ayudarla ya que era ciega, aunque tampoco es que haya mucha luz que digamos. La tomé de su mano y me apretó los dedos con mucha fuerza.

_Ya te tienes que ir preciosa._

Ella siguió el sonido de mi voz y me apretó los dedos, pero no se movió para irse, lo cual me preocupaba por que iba a oscurecer pronto, yo la animé a irse, la incentivé a que me soltara, pero ella me arrastró hacia sí.

_Quiere que vayas con ella_. Dijo Eduardo

_No,no,no, Jorge me mataría, aprecio me vida, además hay que cuidar a M. y M._ Ella claro que no me entendía, se me pegó y me acarició con su cabeza como lo puede hacer un perro con su amo.

Era muy cariñosa, pero no podía estar así todo lo que quedaba de luz. Abrió los labios y comenzó a sisear como si quisiera decir algo.

_No. No. Ya me tengo que ir, nos tenemos que ir._ –Dije con seriedad y me costó un mundo liberarme de su agarre. - _ve con tu familia. Anda. Anda…_

Le empujé suavemente hacia allá, hacia donde Jorge estaba por que se había detenido a ver todo, me sentí que por alguna razón era una muestra de infidelidad, pero claro que sus mentes no funcionaban como las nuestras.

Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y me ¿acarició? Como yo lo había hecho la primera vez, luego me acarició la mano y comenzó a moverse, alejándose de nosotros y así se perdieron en la profunda vegetación que se los tragó.

Espero que nadie los encuentre de nuevo-dijo Eduardo- Son una bella familia. Ya tenemos que irnos… vamos, no te pongas a llorar.

_No estoy llorando._

_Bueno, entonces vamos…_

Así es nuestro trabajo, fue un buen trabajo. Duro, pero un buen trabajo.


End file.
